


A small misunderstanding

by elizabethemerald



Series: The Owl House Stories [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethemerald/pseuds/elizabethemerald
Summary: Amity watched what happened on her orb. Is Luz ok? She races to the Owl House on her crutches to check.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925101
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	A small misunderstanding

Luz almost jumped out of her skin as the door to the Owl House slammed open. Hooty extended into the house as he made an announcement. 

"Luz! You have a guest! Hoot!" The house spirit said. 

"Out of the way bird tube!" 

Luz was on her feet in an instant at that voice. 

"Amity!" She cheered and raced to greet the other girl. 

"Luz!" Amity almost dropped her crutches as Luz canoned into her. "Oh, Luz! I watched it on my crystal ball! Are you ok? Did the emperor hurt you?"

Luz choked down a sob as she held tight to Amity. "I'm ok, I thought I-"

"YOU!" Luz flinched at Amity's sudden shout. Before she could react, Amity whirled her around, shielding her with her body from-

"Lillith?" 

Amity's hands were already moving in quick circles leaving glowing rings hanging in the air. 

"Abominations! Rise!" 

The living room of the Owl House was immediately filled with half a dozen of her best Abominations.

"Abominations! Protect Luz!" At Amity's shouted order the Abominations lunged forward dog piling on Lillith. One stayed nearby its arms outstretched blocking the door from Lillith's view. She turned and shoved Luz hard. "Run Luz! I'll cover you!"

Luz stumbled back and fell from the shove. 

"Wait! Don't hurt her!" Luz cried getting back to her feet and grabbing Amity's hand. "Its ok! Well, its complicated."

The hesitation in her voice caught Amity's attention. She turned back to the pile of Abomination goo. 

"Abominations! Halt!" 

The Abominations slowly separated, though they still kept a tight hold on Lillith's arms and legs. Luz stepped around Amity, shoving Hooty out of the way. Lillith's hair was in wild disarray as she held her arms out stretched between several Abominations. 

"What's all this yelling? Can't an owl get a little beauty sleep around here?" 

Amity's jaw dropped as Eda the Owl Lady descended the stairs in her comfortable house wear and a pair of fuzzy slippers. Owlbert sat on one shoulder while King poked his head out Eda's hair over the other shoulder. 

"Wait! You're… you again?" Amity's confusion carried on her voice. 

"Never a dull moment, huh, Edalyn?" Lillith said, still held by several Abominations. 

"At the Owl House? Ha! Never." Eda laughed and stepped around her sister to enter the kitchen. 

Amity looked even more confused, but at Luz's insistent look dismissed most of the Abominations with a wave. One helped her to the couch and collected her crutches before standing at attention against the wall. Another stayed protectively near Luz as she followed to sit on the couch. Lillith shook goo from her hands before following Eda into the kitchen. 

Luz watched Amity try and collect her breath and calm down. After a few moments Luz leaned gently against her, which seemed to help ground her again. 

"You're sure you're ok?" Amity whispered, keeping an eye on the kitchen. Luz nodded. "Then can you explain what 'complicated' means?"

"Uhhh." Luz struggled for a moment trying to figure out how to explain everything that had happened. 

"Basically," King said as he climbed up the couch and sat on Luz's lap. "Eda was captured by Lillith but Luz and I broke in to save her! Lillith had a change of heart and she was put in the cage to be petrified too, same with me. Luz fought the emperor and kicked his butt and broke us free. Now Eda can't do magic and Lillith might share Eda's curse."

"Uh, yeah. Basically that." Luz tried not to think about what it had been like facing the Emperor, or the fact that she had destroyed the portal to the human world. Something must have shown on her face from the way Amity looked at her, but for now she didn't ask anything more. 

At that moment Eda and Lillith returned to the living room and found seats as well. Lillith still had Abomination goo stuck to her ankle and some in her hair. But she seemed fairly relaxed in spite of it. 

Luz watched Amity's quick eyes catalog the changes. Eda's gem, her and Lillith's gray eyes, the gray streak in Lillith's hair. She knew she and Amity would have to have a longer talk about everything that had happened later. 

"That was quite the impressive bit of summoning Miss Blight." Lillith said as she took a sip of her drink. 

Amity squeaked and blushed furiously as she suddenly realized she had attacked her former mentor. Luz smiled even as her insides seemed to be doing flips. Maybe she should make breakfast, apparently she was hungry, that probably explained the way her stomach was acting.

"Who wants pancakes?" Luz jumped to her feet. 

Amity smiled and reached for her crutches but Luz beat her to the punch, scooping her up off the couch and carrying her into the kitchen. She plopped her down on the counter, then began pulling things out of the cabinets. She did her best to ignore how her stomach kept doing flips, apparently she was hungrier than she thought. 

"I don't know if you've ever had pancakes before but you'll love mine!" Luz declared. 


End file.
